


A Lesson in Tactics

by MiddayMusings



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Oral Sex, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddayMusings/pseuds/MiddayMusings
Summary: Robin is unsatisfied with the Summoner’s performance as a tactician.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	A Lesson in Tactics

“Robin? What are you doing here?” The summoner was surprised to see the white haired tactician in his office so late.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” she told him, ignoring his question. Robin stood up and walked toward the summoner. She was wearing her typical tan, baggy shirt and pants underneath her black cloak with purple accents. As she approached the summoner, he felt intimidated by her intense gaze, even though she was a full head shorter than him. “I’m fed up with your tactics! You think that just because you can revive us after battle that it’s fine to let us be killed?”

“Robin, please. I’ve told you many times, Askr isn’t like your world. It’s a simple matter to revive heroes. As long as we win the battle, casualties are irrelevant.”

Without warning, Robin punched the summoner in his stomach. As he doubled over in pain, Robin grabbed his shoulders and forced him to his knees. “I’m tired of you treating us so poorly!” She grabbed a fistful of the summoner’s hair. “I’m going to show you what it’s like to be someone else’s bitch.” The summoner was still reeling from Robin’s punch and could do little more than grunt in response. “But,” Robin continued, “Before we start I want you to submit to me. Tell me that you’re my bitch.” Robin waited for a response from the summoner. When he didn’t answer, she grabbed his hair tighter and pulled his head back so he could look up at her. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Perhaps I didn’t make myself clear. You’re going to tell me that you’re my bitch, or I’ll invite Tharja to help me discipline you. I’m sure she knows plenty of hexes that will make you behave...”

The summoner reluctantly submitted, terrified by the thought of what the dark mage could do. “... I’m your bitch...” he muttered.

“Hm. That’ll do for now.” Robin released the summoner’s hair and took a few steps backwards. She dropped her cloak and turned around. The summoner heard her utter a spell beneath her breath. Robin turned around with a devious smile on her face. She took a few steps towards the summoner. “Tharja taught me this spell,” she mentioned as she loosened her pants. The summoner gasped. Between Robin’s legs was a huge dick. It was fully erect and at least 6 inches long. “Open up, bitch.” Robin shoved her dick into the summoner’s mouth, which was still open in shock. He tried to back away, but Robin grabbed the back of his head to hold him in place. She felt much stronger than a minute ago. Did the spell make her stronger too? The summoner didn’t have time to think about that. All of his attention was focused on the huge shaft in his mouth. Robin began to gently thrust her hips, forcing the summoner to take more and more of her cock. “Don’t be shy, bitch. Use some tongue!” The summoner tried to obey, but Robin’s massive length prevented his tongue from moving around. The best he could do was lick whatever part of her shaft his tongue was pinned under. Robin barely noticed. She grabbed the summoner’s head with both hands and thrust her cock as deep down his throat as possible. The summoner started to gag on her cock. His lips were wrapped around her and his face was pressed against her crotch. Robin briefly pulled out to let him breath. He sputtered and gasped for air. Robin gave him a moment before resuming her domination of his mouth. But now she was getting close to her climax. She grabbed the summoner’s head with both hands again and slowly slid her cock past his lips. She got faster and faster as her desperation got the better of her. Soon she was balls deep down his throat, moaning like a bitch in heat as she humped his face. With one final thrust, Robin’s orgasm overcame her. She leaned back and screamed as she ejaculated. The summoner caught a big load in his mouth. But as Robin leaned back, her cock sprang out of the summoner’s mouth, and it dribbled onto his face.

“Mmmm, that felt fantastic...” Robin moaned as she leaned back against the desk. She looked at the summoner and giggled. “I love how you look with my cum on your face! Maybe I’ll have to do this more often...” The summoner was too tired to disagree with her. He just wanted to take a bath and clean himself up. But Robin had other plans. “Hmmm, looks like I’m ready for more.” The summoner wearily looked up and saw that Robin’s cock was already erect again. He dejectedly opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. The sooner Robin was satisfied, the sooner he could leave. Robin laughed when she saw what he was doing. “What a good bitch! I didn’t realize it would be so easy to break you in! But that’s not what I had in mind.” The summoner’s heart sank. Robin lifted him up. The summoner was too tired to resist as she lay him on the desk. She removed his pants and spread his legs. She reached into her cloak to get some lube and squirted it on her cock. Then Robin slowly began to peg his virgin asshole. The summoner clenched the edge of the desk with both hands as Robin thrust into him. Robin leaned over to whisper in his ear, “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk straight. So you better think of a good excuse for why you’ll be walking funny tomorrow. Unless you want everyone to know that you’re my bitch now.” The summoner began to moan as she pounded onto him over and over. “Are you enjoying this?” Robin asked. The summoner muttered something she couldn’t hear in response. Robin grabbed him by his hair. “I said, are you enjoying this?”

“Yes...”

Robin smirked. “You’re enjoying my huge cock pounding your tight asshole?”

“Yes...” he moaned.

“Then tell me.”

The summoner gulped. “I enjoy your huge cock pounding my tight asshole.”

Robin thrust into the summoner even faster. They were both moaning as she slammed his asshole harder and harder. Robin pulled him by the hair until he was standing up in front of her, dick still sheathed inside him. She reached around to grab the summoner’s dick and began to stroke it. He moaned even louder. “I’m really close,” she whispered in his ear. “You’re going to cum with me.” The summoner couldn’t respond, he was too overwhelmed with pleasure. Robin pumped her cock in and out of his ass as fast as she could while stroking his dick. “Mmm,” she moaned. “I’m about to explode! Get ready to cum, bitch!” Robin exploded inside his asshole, filling him with her cum. The summoner came at the same time, as Robin jacked him off onto his desk.

The summoner fell forward onto his hands while his legs were shaking. He felt Robin’s cock grow smaller and disappear inside him. Out of breath, the summoner stood bent over his desk as Robin got dressed behind him. “Make she you clean up your mess,” he heard Robin say. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” She smacked his ass before leaving.


End file.
